


all but gone (hope)

by kittensuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Moon Taeil, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pet Play, Rule Breaking, Rutting, Sub Mark, Sub Seo Youngho | Johnny, Sub/Sub, also inspired by them sharing a hotel room, inspired entirely by superhuman mv johnmark, light subspace, so much crying, subs gone wild, taeil is only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/pseuds/kittensuh
Summary: The air between them has been awkward ever since that one scene in the Superhuman music video and when Johnny and Mark end up sharing the next hotel room, kept feelings come to new light.





	all but gone (hope)

**Author's Note:**

> another one inspired by the twit. this is my first johnmark ever so ! be kind !

They can’t sleep. It’s like the air between them is physically stifling, the thoughts leaving through their ears and filling the air in the hotel room with everything they have bottled up inside. 

Johnny and Mark know and they don’t know what it is - Superhuman MV filming had been fun and carefree. They could get only one serious run through of their scene in the bridge considering every other run through included them breaking out into laughs and awkward yelling. It was cool to see the final product coming out so serious and so intense when in reality, the process was anything but. They know that there are still little jitters from everything that has happened as of late and it keeps them up at night - hell, it keeps them all up. 

However, what they don’t know, is why it’s not the same jitters as usual. It’s not the little feelings in their chests and in their hearts from the excitement behind everything that they’ve done as musicians and as ground breakers, it’s an unending flutter in their lower stomachs that appears each time they shut their eyes and their scene together replays in their minds. Each time Mark remembers how Johnny’s hand felt like it was burning his skin despite the fabric between them and each time Johnny remembers how Mark’s gaze on him was filled with so much intensity, the twin feelings in the pits of their stomach double in size. 

Lying in their own beds in the dark, Johnny and Mark unknowingly listen to each other breathe and try to trace the pattern with their own breaths. 

“Johnny?” Mark is the first to speak, his voice carrying in the shrouded darkness. 

He waits unsteadily for the sound of the other’s voice. 

“Yeah?” Johnny speaks next, his voice a touch quieter than usual and softer in the late hours. 

They descend back into silence when Mark realizes he doesn’t know why he called out to Johnny, why he had to make sure the other was in the same predicament he was in, and it’s just as unsettling as before; worse, if not. 

Their silence stands for mere minutes more until Johnny crawls his way into Mark’s bed. His larger body is warm and firm, his toned legs pressed flushed to Mark’s. “Johnny, what-” 

“Markie,” he says timidly. “Daddy won’t let me cum.”

Oh. It’s like that. 

One thing about Mark and Johnny is that their intensity with each other is nothing new. The only thing is that it’s more of a behind closed doors thing. 

It started with Taeil as most things revolving Mark and Johnny does. Taeil was Johnny’s first, the elder taking a quick liking to Johnny’s eager spirit and easy submission. Johnny didn’t know it at first and it wasn’t until Mark joined their relationship that they discovered a new side of their eldest member. 

Behind closed doors, Mark and Johnny belonged to Taeil. He was their rock, their stability, the person to take all of their troubles away. Mark and Johnny loved letting him lead. He is their Daddy, afterall, and in the end, what Taeil says goes. 

That’s why Mark is surprised by Johnny’s candor both in attitude and in his actions. Taeil would never allow this and Mark has never thought about doing anything without Taeil there to guide or to watch, even just to be there in presence. 

Johnny’s always been more of a troublemaker, the one to test Taeil and to tease Mark into breaking only to have himself punished and broken. He loves it, however, and has always had small notions of what being with just Mark would be like. How they would act and take care of each other, like children sharing secrets on the playground, hiding the times they share.

Now, Mark sees what it truly is. Johnny ruts against his side, his hard cock just touching his his hip and teasing the other. His breath is warm, his lips pouted and pressed to Mark’s neck. 

“Markie, our scene,” he begins in stammers, “after our scene, I told Daddy I wanted to play with you but he didn’t let me. He told me I can’t play with you, I’m not allowed,” he says breathily. Mark has never heard him this whiny and needy and it does something to Mark as well. He knows what Johnny felt, that need to play with each other after such a serious and intimate scene, and he’s not surprised by Taeil’s commands. Hearing that only Johnny got a lecture sets a hot flush up his spine. 

Turning on his side to face the other, Mark makes sure their cocks just barely touch beneath the fabric of their boxers. The elder gasps before his hips go buckwild, his body moving in spasms to get as much friction as possible out of Mark. And Johnny looks so good like this, eyes hazy like they get when Taeil has tossed him around a bit too long and his lips bitten red and raw, that Mark for the first time feels that need to be with Johnny and Johnny alone. 

“Daddy doesn’t have to know. I-I won’t tell him. We can play now,” he says lowly. He wants Johnny’s eyes on him and him alone and he wants to feel his palm touching every crook of his skin. 

Johnny makes the first move, leaning closer to Mark so they can kiss desperately. They’re messy little boys, only able to put on a show for the audience they’ve always had. Johnny kisses with fervor, his lips thick and wet as they slide against the younger’s. Mark’s kisses are more composed yet more inexperienced, his tongue moving around and sloppying up Johnny’s mouth. The elder likes it though, likes to know that Mark reacts the way he does out of sheer need. And of course, Taeil loves to see them just like this. 

“You looked so pretty in your scene, Johnny,” Mark babbles in whispers. He’s thinking about it again, about the intensity in the other’s gaze when he stalked towards him and their eyes met. “I wanted to kiss you so bad, right in front of Daddy and in front of everybody.” He’s speaking just to speak but it does something to Johnny who whines high in the back of his throat. The elder suddenly paws at Mark’s back, kneading the skin there until the younger gets the message and slides closer, his left leg moving to rest in between Johnny’s thighs, Johnny’s right thigh in between his own.

They pull apart for breath, but Johnny attaches his lips to Mark’s exposed shoulder. “What if Daddy could see us?” Johnny says softly. “He’d be so angry with us, do you think he would spank you?” 

Right when the words leave his mouth, Mark gasps. Coupled with the dangerous words is the swift way Johnny lifts his knee to touch where Mark’s cock burns with need. The younger rocks forward as he cries and when Johnny’s hand travels down his back, Mark knows just what’s coming. 

“Bad, bad puppy for playing with kitty without Daddy’s permission,” Johnny says lowly. And then he does just what Mark was anticipating, lifting his right hand and bringing it down hard on the younger’s ass. Mark jumps forward on a scream, his eyes watering and his hips stuttering with need. He loves getting spanked and it only serves to drop his mind every single time, making him think of nothing but his Daddy. 

Mark’s hand comes forward to grip Johnny’s waist harshly. “Daddy, I’m a bad pup, I’m sorry,” he cries out loud as if Taeil is really in the room with them. The thought of Mark losing himself so much makes Johnny squirm with delight and he spanks Mark a few more times, his hand coming down in succession over Mark’s backside until he’s crying and rutting harder than before, murmurs of Daddy and his apologies spilling from his mouth. 

Seeing him that way and hearing the desperation in his voice drops Johnny’s guard as well and before he knows it, the two are caught in the illusion that Taeil is in the room with them. Johnny no longer spanks Mark, but as they grab harshly at each other’s waists and rut like teenagers through their pants, he can almost imagine Mark is Taeil.

“Daddy,” he stammers quietly, “please punish kitty, k-kitty wants your hands.” His voice is high in his throat and needy and it makes Mark shudder. He knows just what Johnny needs. 

Getting up to his forearms so he can lean over Johnny, Mark settles him with a little glare, his face too innocent and lost in a void to make it too effective. “Kitty’s being so bad for Daddy. Daddy told you you can’t play with me, but you’re playing with puppy anyway.” Mark’s voice escapes in a whine towards the end when he rocks down using his new position. “Daddy should choke you until you can’t breathe. He loves doing that to you.” 

Lifting his left hand, he places it at the base of Johnny’s throat. Already the elder begins to cry, fat tears streaming down his cheeks and his lips pouting for the stimulation he wants. He can’t imagine how Taeil handles to see this, to see Johnny being pliant and small for him, his face open and void of any consciousness. 

Pressing his hand down harder makes Johnny cry out louder than before. His eyes shut hastily, but he still cries from behind his eyelids, more tears covering his face and making a home alongside the drool that spills from his mouth in his aroused state. 

“Daddy, Daddy yes, kitty loves puppy so much.” Johnny’s words are slurred beyond recognition and it makes Mark cry as well to see him like that. He lets go of the other’s throat before falling on top of him, his legs on either side of the other’s hips.

Their kisses are sloppier now, amazingly, with their tears mingling and the pleasure at the bottom of their bellies turning to held out pain. They cry into each other’s mouths, each of them whining out for their Daddy as if the other can hear, as if he  will  hear and catch them in the act, rutting and rocking and grabbing onto each other trying to stave off their orgasms.

Johnny pulls back from the kisses with haste and paws at the boxers resting at Mark’s hips that are uncomfortably tented and twinned to Johnny’s boxers. “Please let me touch. Daddy won’t know, I just want to touch it,” he says quietly and with need. The underlying panic and fear beneath their feet is almost too much to handle especially when they know what a hard limit touching is. They’re both aware of the rules set put for them, but at the same time, fuck rules.

Mark pulls his boxers off clumsily and gets Johnny’s off as well until the two of them are entirely bare. Despite their need, the two of them hesitate to touch. If Taeil knew about this, knew about all the rules they’re breaking, he would punish them beyond anything they’ve ever known. If they each pulled back now, the punishment would be significantly smaller. They haven’t yet broken the second biggest rule and they could stay on Taeil’s good side if they can both pull apart now. 

Mark moves first, his legs moving to straddle Johnny until the bare heads of their cocks touch. Glassy eyes and glossy lips cry together harder than before and Johnny gets one big, needy hand down around the both of them. Mark gasps at the other’s touch and when Johnny lines them up one on top of the other, the pleasure overpowers. 

Thrusting forward, they rub their cocks against each other’s without any rhythm in their movements. They don’t even need any lube, not when their red hot slits weep much like them, precum covering each other’s heads and and Johnny’s hands.

Of course, with their heightened sensitivity and the danger behind their misbehavior, neither of them can last much longer. 

“I’m gonna cum, kitty,” Mark says in whispers. His hips stutter and he though he wishes he could stop it, he’s already too far gone to hold off. 

Johnny gets the same feeling and as he lifts his other hand to touch them both, he nods frantically. “Puppy come with kitty. Daddy wants to see us come together,” Johnny says. With his free hand, he plays with the heads of their cocks specifically, running his fingers over their slits and tracing the veins that run up the underside. He just has to thrust up once more before Mark gasps loudly. 

His hands press tight to Johnny’s upper body as he comes, his spunk covering Johnny’s hand and mixing with Johnny’s cock. The sensation and the image of the younger does him in and Johnny comes just seconds after, both of their orgasms powerful and thick, washing over them in waves. 

“I love you, Mark,” Johnny whispers. His face is red and splotchy from his crying, but there’s no less genuine emotion on his face. Mark’s heart flutters with the look of his boyfriend and he crawls up to lay beside him, cum on their bellies be damned. 

They two of them nuzzle their noses softly before kissing each other lightly on the lips through smiles. 

“We never tell Daddy about this, right?” Mark asks worriedly. His worry is not in vain though as it definitely fills Johnny too. 

“It’ll be our secret, Markie,” Johnny responds. Not being used to going so fast and without any guidance, the two of them feel the exhaustion befall them. With their arms wrapped around each other, clinging tightly but contentedly to put their nerves at ease, the two drift off to sleep with thoughts of the other and fantasies filled with Daddy. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/kitten_suh)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kitten_suh)
> 
> do leave kudos and comments and expect taeil to find out about this :)


End file.
